


A Business Arrangement

by TinyPineTrees



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blood, I tried to write smut?, Knives, Like a concerning amount of blood, M/M, OMC death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: It’s still early days in Tommy and Alfie’s emotional relationship. But they’re committed to working on it.





	A Business Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I really really tried to recreate how I feel Tommy and Alfie negotiate with one another in the show. I feel like their transition from business partners to lovers would be very emotionally exhausting. Like they want to love each other, they’re just not sure they’re ready to trust eachother with their emotions? Am I making sense?

Blood was dripping everywhere. All down his office. It was remarkable how it could drip everywhere and run down his face and still stick to everything. It was just goddamn everywhere. Tommy’s pacing wasn’t helping either. He walked through where it pooled, and where it turned to rivers. Red footprints “stick, stick, sticking” to the ground as he moved. When Alfie had said “I will fucking paint the room with your blood mate,” he hadn’t really intended on it getting this out of control. He hadn’t. 

He hadn’t expected Tommy to be pulled into the fight. Tommy was always fine to watch from the sidelines if Alfie wanted to beat the shit out of whoever crossed him that day. No one had ever dodged past him and grabbed what they’d probably assumed was an easier target. Alfie had also never felt the splitting fear of someone else holding a knife at Tommy’s throat in front of him. 

Well, one Alfie hadn’t put there himself anyway. It was OK if Alfie put a gun to Tommy’s head. That was business. It was OK if Tommy put a razor blade to Alfie’s throat. That was business. They had agreed. Business was business. But this, this whole fucking unsuspecting knife to Tommy’s throat thing. That Alfie wasn’t ok with. Tommy’s hands were still shaking, and he was still making those awful gasping sounds. Alfie wanted desperately to hold him, and calm him down like one of those horses he’s so proud of. But he kept slipping out of his grasp. All red drenched, sticky, and shaking. He was sure the shaking was a post-war symptom. Tommy just took a little longer to calm down than other ex-soldiers did. 

“Tommy love,” Alfie tried again, slowly edging to him. Tommy sniffed and gave him a frigid glare. He stumbled further from Alfie.  
“It is always good” Alfie thought, circling around him.  
“To be reminded that just because Thomas was fucking tiny, didn’t mean he wasn’t deadly.” Alfie was suddenly reminded of when he’d met Tommy.  
“ Put ‘im down Ollie, he’s only little..he’s only little.” He wished he could go back and say instead,  
“Put ‘im down Ollie, he’s only little, but he’s got razor’s in his cap, and he will cut you apart”  
God Alfie wished he could make the gasping noises stop. 

Tommy stopped pacing to look at Alfie. It was judgement time now. Alfie could handle this. He wanted to get Tommy home, and washed, and maybe fuck the shakes out of him, and then they could go back to confident fucking business associates. But that couldn’t start until Tommy passed judgement and let Alfie take him home. 

“Did you know he’d attack me?” Tommy dug through a damp, bloody pocket for cigarettes. 

“No,” Alfie held up a light, Tommy closed in enough for the cigarette to light before darting back to a safe distance.  
“I did know he had a thing for knives though, but you and your lot do as well if I remember.” Alfie added. 

“You said we had business to do. We met a client, and, you’ll forgive me if I’m just a bit suspicious Alfie, but he seemed to be under the impression that you and I wouldn’t be working together much longer.” The smoke billowed out around Tommy like armour. 

“Things change fast in our line of work, Love. He was probably referencing what he wrongly thought would be your death, and thusly, a new arrangement for myself and him.” Alfie clasped his hands together has he said this, spraying more flecks of blood around. 

“And when he attacked me, you stopped moving. As if my death was the better deal.” His eyes grew colder. If there was something colder than glacial, Alfie would say it was nearing that. 

“Well Love, despite what things may have looked like, right, I did not want him cutting your pretty throat,” Alfie coughed a little “In fact I was going to try and get him to let go of you, bit rude to do a deal with one person and then just try killing the other one they’re working with innit?” Alfie tried stepping closer again, but a sharp look from Tommy had him backtracking. 

“Here is proof, Thomas, that I did not want him attacking you.” Alfie gestured to his thoroughly soaked undershirt and trousers. “I may not have killed him, but I would bet 100 to 1 that I contributed in his ultimate death.” And he had. He’d ripped at least one arm out of a socket maybe both, he distinctly remembered the “Pop”. 

“Hmm.” Thomas sucked on the cigarette and then pointed it at Alfie and then the dead client. “I will not be cleaning this up.” With that he shakily strolled towards the door. 

“Right you are love, I’ll get someone on it ,” Alfie muttered quickly following him. 

With a quick word to Ollie outside the bakery, he met back up with Tommy in the car and got them both home in relative safety. 

They both attempted to get as little blood into the house as possible. A bonus of it being largely dry by the time they got in, but it was ultimately hopeless. By the time Alfie had drawn a bath, red fingerprints were everywhere and Tommy‘s shaking became a hair more pronounced. Alfie half wondered if he should bring up whether it was because he incorrectly thought Alfie was happier to let him die for a better deal than actually shaking over killing a man. 

Still, not much beat lying in warm bath with Tommy lying on him while smoking a cigarette. Except maybe throwing Tommy on a bed and getting him out of his head for a bit. He did make sure though, that before making their way to bed, there was no blood on the carpet, or in the bedroom. 

“So, shall we see if I can’t do something about your shakes?” Alfie quirked an eyebrow at as he pulled out the lube from the bedside drawer. He threw it on the bed as Tommy threw his hands behind Alfie’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Alfie’s tongue licked into his mouth as they made their way to the bed. He kissed down his jaw and latched on at the arch of his neck. Tommy ran his hands through Alfie’s beard tangling his fingers in the small hairs, arching off the bed as Alfie let go of his neck to move down his chest. His teeth bit love bites around his nipple before biting down harder causing Tommy to jerk up. Alfie huffed a quiet laugh before kissing it apologetically. Tommy dragged him back up licking into his mouth as Alfie’s hands roamed. 

Alfie ran his hands down Tommy’s back and further down between his cheeks, his hands grabbed his ass firmly, massaging and circling gently around his hole. Tommy raked his hands down Alfie’s back, sliding around front to press against firm abs. One slick finger entered him while Alfie was drawing him in with burning kisses. Tommy tried desperately to keep up, but leftover shaking was making his arms weak and the delicate search Alfie was doing was only unraveling him more. He started running his fingers down Alfie’s leaking cock, trying to contribute, before he stopped him

“It’s not me that needs the attention right now love,” Alfie twisted his other hand around Tommy’s cock, gently dragging his fingers up and down. Tommy couldn’t stop the gasps from escaping as his eyes shut. Alfie’s mouth was on him once more, drawing his brain into that pleasantly drunk state. 

“No closing your pretty eyes, beautiful.” Alfie whispered into his neck. Letting go of his dick Alfie guided him down onto the pillows. Heavy grounding hands held his hips down as Alfie added another finger. He bucked at the pleasant burning. His cock was aching now, 

He was gasping deeply as Alfie curled his fingers further, seeking out that spot. His mouth trailing down Tommy’s neck, raining kisses till he latched onto his nipple again. Tommy grasped hard at Alfie’s shoulders jerking, and pushing down on the searching fingers.  
“Oh-god!” Sparks burst behind his eyelids as Alfie’s fingers brushed his prostate. After that he was relentless, adding another finger and swapping between gently teasing and pressing down on it. Tommy’s legs pushed up hard on Alfie’s sides pulling him in deeper as his mouth fell open in ecstasy. Alfie was certain this much beauty made up for all the blood this evening.

“Tommy, Tommy, I’m gonna take you now,”That was perfect, Tommy just he wanted him inside now. Alfie hooked Tommy’s legs around his waist and grasped him around his hips. Alfie was kissing down his neck, Tommy couldn’t keep the small noises quiet, begging and pleading, grabbing at his arms. Alfie smoothed his hands down his sides before lining up his cock. 

He pushed inside until fully inserted and resting heavily on Tommy’s prostate. Tommy sobbed, he could just sit and beg and writhe in pleasure too weak to do more than claw at Alfie’s arms. Alfie watched dark eyed from above. Tommy was desperate for him to start moving. 

“Alfie, Alfie, please!” Tommy begged gripping hard onto his arms.  
“Okay pretty, I’m here,” Alfie relented and pulled out almost all the way just to slam back in at the perfect angle. Tommy could hear himself gasping, and whimpering, he hoped to god it wasn’t actually him making all these sounds, Alfie had to be contributing somewhere. He set a breathtaking pace, slamming in at just the right angle. A hair before Tommy thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it any longer, Alfie stopped short, drawing him into a blistering kiss before lifting him bodily. 

“Alfie!” Tommy cried out, he wrapped his arms tightly around Alfie’s shoulders hiding his face in his sweaty neck. Alfie pulled all the way out leaving Tommy shockingly empty, before gripping Tommy at his hips and thrusting in landing hard on his prostate. 

“Ahhhh!”  
He came hard at that, blue eyes slamming shut as his head felt finally blissfully empty. He could feel Alfie cumming inside him as well, crushing Tommy to him in a wonderfully warm hug. As Tommy came back to reality he could feel Alfie pushing his sweaty bangs to the side and gently caressing his face. 

“How was that Lovely, have we gotten rid of those shakes?” Alfie asked, knowing full well the shakes were replaced with aftershocks running through Tommy’s body. Barely getting his breathing under control, he reached across the bed for Alfie to tuck him under his arm to finally put this day behind them. He could feel the white wash of sleep  
dragging him down before he had to ask once more. 

“You’re sure, you didn’t know he was going to attack me?” Resting on Alfie’s chest, he looked up with devastatingly concerned eyes. He wanted to be sure Alfie wasn’t lying, as it was getting too difficult to discern when one or the other lied. They had grown to accustomed to the tells each other had. If Alfie had betrayed him he’d have expected a more theatrical performance. 

“Love, I didn’t know, if I had, I’d have killed him before he set foot in the office.” Alfie said firmly. He tucked Tommy closer still to his side, while Tommy wove his legs around Alfie’s and wrapped an arm around his chest. Maybe he really hadn’t known. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism! So please feel free to tell me where I could do better :) I’ve never written smut, but I tried very hard and I hope it comes through. I also hope that their argument is very characteristic. Please let me know if there are any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes as well!!


End file.
